Make a wish Harry!
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Harry makes seventeen and is at the Burrow, the Weasleys make a huge party, but Harry only can think of an older teen with black hair and grey eyes that he only saw once in his second year… Wait a moment why is a Tom Riddle with red eyes at the disco and asking him to dance? What will happen? Slash!Harry/Tom/Voldemort, oneshot request by animefanreader402


**Summary:** Harry makes seventeen and is at the Burrow, the Weasleys make a huge party, but Harry only can think of an older teen with black hair and grey eyes that he only saw once in his second year… Wait a moment why is a Tom Riddle with red eyes at the disco and asking him to dance? What will happen? Slash!Harry/Tom/Voldemort, oneshot request by animefanreader402

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!

**Dedicated to: **animefanreader402 (who suggested me to do a TR/HP oneshot fic and gave me the plot)

**Beta:** not yet

**Pairings in this ****story****: **LV;TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling

**Warnings in this story: **slash, slight lemon, mention of torture and death, slight Dumbledore bashing

**Nr words in this story: **3,972

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream / Memory_

Letter / Writing

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**Make a wish Harry!**

_A twelve years old boy was sitting on a four posted bed with a book on his lap just looking at it as if expecting something. The boy was tiny, dark messy haired, green eyes and a lightning scar on his head. His clothes were not better, he used hand-me-down clothes two sizes his owns that made him look even smaller that he already was. The boy took a deep breath, he was excited. The old book that he have in front of him was a diary, not anyone but a diary that was full of ink just a few moments before and now was empty. The boy took a deep breath and grabbed his quill and bottle on his bedside table and opening it he let a little drop fall on the pages. The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. The boy's breath become heavier with his excited, he knew that it was now that he would met him. Who was him? Just Him. Taking a deep breath, he loaded his quill a second time and wrote,My name is Harry Potter._

_The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened._

_Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Harry had never written._

_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._

_Harry's heart grew tight while he looked at the diary pages. It was now. In a few moments he would see the teen that he so wanted to see, hear and touch._

_I can show you, if you like._

_Harry didn't hesitate, this time, 'YES,' this was what he so what he wanted._

_Let me show you._

_Harry immediately wrote two letters._

_OK_

_The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Harry saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a miniscule television screen. His hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forward; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed, and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow._

_He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus._

_He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office — but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before._

_There was a knock on the office door._

_"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice._

_A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair. This boy vision made Harry's air got caught in Harry's lungs._

_"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster._

_"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous._

_"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."_

_"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly. Harry so wanted to comfort him, to be there for him._

_"My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"_

_Harry snorted. 'Of course he doesn't you old fool.'_

_"No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that — to that—"_

_"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously._

_"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly._

_"You are Muggle-born?"_

_"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother."_

_"And are both your parents —?"_

_"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me — Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."_

_The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach._

_"She won't wake," said a soft voice. Harry closed his eyes… that voice._

_Harry jumped and spun around on his knees, suddenly he was on the ground, on the chamber of the secrets. Ginny Weasley laying at his side._

_A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him._

_"Tom — Tom Riddle?"_

_Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face, Harry felt his face blush at the look._

_"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"_

_"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."_

_Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen._

_"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly._

_"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."_

_He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

_"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said. "Please, help me."_

_Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again._

_But his wand had gone._

_"Did you see —?"_

_He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers. Why was he looking at him like that?_

_"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it._

_A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly. Harry tremble under the look, it was making him feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly Ginny's body had disappeared, Harry felt his knees tremble under the look of those grey eyes and he hit ground._

_Riddle approached, putting his hands on Harry shoulder. Harry merely felt it. 'NO, I want to feel it!'_

_Riddle's smile broadened._

_"You won't be needing it," he said._

_Harry stared at him. 'Damn that smile should be forbidden.'_

_"What d'you mean, I won't be —?"_

_"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."_

_Harry closed his eyes. 'Me too Tom' he thought._

_This teen was not anyone, this was…_

_"Voldemort," said Riddle softly. Harry looked up at the older. He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:_

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:_

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

_Harry looked at the words. Yes he was right. He was Voldemort, and yes Harry knew that he shouldn't but…_

_Harry stood and grabbed Tom's robes making him lower down and then Harry hugged his shoulders, putting his hands on the boys head and kissed him. Finally Harry pulled back and looked at that stained face._

_Harry stepped back two feet and waited for Riddle's reaction._

_Riddle opened his mouth, but froze._

"Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his red haired friend; he was still dressed in pajamas and was shaking his shoulders to wake him up. Harry snorted, he was having a good dream…

He blushed, 'HELL!' he so was not having a good dream, and NO, he was so not aroused. Harry sat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His glasses were handed to him and he put them.

"You were shaking there mate… another nightmare?"

Harry nodded, thanking god how numb Ron was or he would have saw Harry's little problem.

"Yes" he mumbled huskily. "You know… the usual. Muggleborns, halfbloods, traitors purebloods… deaths." 'Kisses.'

Ron nodded, grimacing at Harry apologetically. "Sorry mate. Don't worry we're find something to stop it, after all already passed two years since he come back, I'm sure that it must be a way to make it stop… and him too." Harry merely nodded closing his eyes, didn't trusting his mouth to speak. "Anyway, happy birthday, mate."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the parcel wrapped in front of him.

Right… today was his birthday. Today they were all having a birthday party. He was making seventeen today, he wasn't at the Dursleys anymore, on his fifteen, after Voldemort resuscitate, Pettigrew was caught by the aurors. So Sirius was a free man and Harry went to live with him to Sirius familiar house. It was not much, it was awful actually, but it was home and Harry finally had his own space and a happy family.

Living with Sirius was the best that could have happened to him. But good things also brought bad ones. Dumbledore was completely against Harry chance off places, there was a huge fight, but luckily Sirius won (Harry couldn't believe that his uncles had joined muggles lawyers to the fight to make sure that Harry would never again step foot on their house). The only thing that Dumbledore had said when he had saw his defeat was convince Sirius to use Grimmauld Place as their home. Sirius hadn't liked, plus he hated the house elf, but he accepted it because it was the most protected house of the world.

Voldemort, after his resuscitation, had rejoined all of his death eaters and was occupied killing people randomly. At least for Harry it seemed randomly. But he knew that Voldemort used to spend full days on his office preparing his work to make sure that everything was done just like he wanted. Sometimes Harry was able to pick to his work and then tell the order, others Voldemort picked into Harry's mind, to see if he could take anything from what Harry knew. Luckily for Harry he didn't knew anything.

The war going for two years and Harry was going to his seven year. He didn't knew what he want from the future, just that he wanted the war to stop. But Harry also didn't want to join the aurors. Not that he didn't approve them; he just couldn't see himself as one.

–MWH–

Mrs. Weasley was impeccable as always. She baked an enormous quantity of food, since cakes to an actual meal. The girls had taken care of the decoration and the boys had taken care of the party things to do. What meant Quidditch and eat. Harry was more than grateful for them. But it was his cake time and he was just looking at it after he had extinguished the candles. This was the part where he would make a wish. All of them were saying the same.

"Make a wish, Harry."

A wish? How could he make a wish when people were being killed? How could he make a wish when… what he wanted was the boy of his dreams? His enemy. Could he ask for his enemy? Could he ask to be with him, just once? Could he ask for his love? How could after all Riddle was dead, it was Voldemort now.

Finally Harry merely took the candles out of the candle. His wish would never been fulfilled so why make it?

Sirius immediately hugged his godson. He was the only one that knew the truth about Harry's nightmares. It was true that harry at the beginning had nightmare with Voldemort, but it was with time morphed into Tom Riddle and the second year. How could a memory of a teen make such an impression on a twelve year old boy?

Sirius was supportive and had given Harry The Talk during the Christmas of Harry's fifth year. Harry was lucky that he had to come back to school because it would have been an awkward time after that, after Sirius had talked to Harry how two males would be and how to do some things. Harry was certain that Sirius had gone too far…

"Never gave up." He mumbled on his ear. Harry smiled, nodding. Hermione came right after.

The cake was cut and given to everyone. Finally Harry was given a time out, leaving the Burrow with the twins, Ron and Hermione.

Not without Sirius saying, all over again. "I want you home before midnight Harry."

The teens went into a disco. Ginny had wanted to come, but because she was a minor she couldn't use magic out of school and if they were attacked they would have to look after her then.

After a while when they were on the middle of disco, the teen had already drunken a little and Harry saw the twins leaving, having seen some 'hotties' by the bar, not long after Ron and Hermione that had started dating by the end of the fifth year were now leaving to the dance floor. Harry followed them too, being asked by random girls and boys to dance, never really agreeing with anyone.

Until…

A twenty-five man approached and grabbed Harry's hand making him look into deep red eyes. "Can I have this dance?"

Harry petrified. In front of him was no one other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, with red eyes but it was him. Harry looked stupidly at his hand on the older male hands. It was warmer than he imagined. He couldn't believe that he was being touched and was being asked to dance by no other but the man that he fancied since he was twelve, even before he knew that guys could look like that to others, even before he found out about his sexuality, it was the Man that had influenced his sexuality.

"I…" 'YES' he wanted to say… but this was not Tom Riddle. "No" he said instead, releasing his hands and looking at Riddle coldly.

It was difficult to look at this face and try to see Voldemort, even if the eyes helped a lot.

"I just want one dance, maybe talk?"

Why did his heart wanted to leave him out of his mouth? Seriously this was Lord Voldemort, his parents' murderer, his nemesis.

The hand was still stressed for Harry. Harry looked at it and saw himself taking it. Harry looked up, he had grown a lot since his twelve, he didn't need to look up anymore to look the man in the eyes. He was only a few inches smaller.

Riddle smirked and pulled Harry to himself. It didn't took long for Harry to lost himself on the older man arms. He was just like he imagined and more… oh so just more…

Suddenly a light appear from Harry' right and both looked to see a photographer taking pictures of them. Harry puts his face on the other chest, growling loudly.

"Great."

–I can always kill him…– did Riddle had just said a joke?

–Thanks, but no thanks.– "No killings around me." He said without removing his head. It felt so good in there. He knew that it had to end up eventually, but he could dream for now.

"As you wish…" Harry lifted his head, at once, looking at the older and saw that the man was talking the truth. He was really not going to attack no one. "At least not around you."

Harry blushed and looked the other way, stepping back to release himself from the older. But his hands were caught.

"Don't… you still own me a talk."

"It's not like we can talk here… too many ears and eyes." Harry snorted looking around to the fans.

Riddle seems to understand Harry's point and pushed him out of the disco. Harry merely had time to think about it before he suddenly was out of the apparition' wards he got himself side-apparated by the older, making him fall when he got his feet on the floor against said older, that grabbed him happily.

"First I have to say that wizard music had been better. How do you call it? The nineties? It's just beats and sound, you can barely dance."

Harry laughed against the other neck, couldn't quite believing that Tom Riddle was discussing music styles with him.

"I'm not joking. Seriously you call that music?"

"You should have listen to my muggle relative's music, a lot worse."

Riddle trembled. "No thanks."

Harry laughed again, getting out of Riddle' arms. Looking around he noticed that he was on Riddle's office.

"So…" he started. "What do you wanted to talk?"

Riddle departed, going into a liquor cabinet and took two glasses.

"Fire whiskey?" without waiting for a response he made the drinks and gave one glass to Harry. "So let's get started, no?"

Harry merely took the drink and looked at it. He couldn't relax at his man side. Couldn't or Shouldn't? He obvious could, because he was relaxed.

"Harry…" Harry looked up at once. The man voice was calm and soft but at the same time was worried. "Imagine my admiration when I was today suddenly attacked with this vision. It was me. But it was not me."

Harry lose all the blood out of his face and his hand went to his wand on his pocket, and looking around trying to find his way into the door to runaway.

"Make a wish, Harry."

Harry choked, looking at the man at once. "W–what?"

"Make a wish."

Harry couldn't believe it. Riddle was serious. He was fucking serious!

"You… must be joking." His voice was shaking. Where was his Gryffindor' courage on a time like this?

"Make a wish and I will do everything on my reach to make sure that you win it… after all your first wish I could never gave it to you…"

Harry blushed and looked to the other side of the room. So he really was listening to him. He couldn't believe in it, Riddle knew that Harry had asked for…

"Since it was already yours." Harry looked to the man that was looking back. He was smiling at him. The smile that Harry loved so much. "Yes Harry. My heart… or what still remains of it, is yours. You can do whatever you want with it."

"I…"

Riddle opened his arms and Harry knew what he was saying. Harry felt his face even more red, but didn't care. He let the glass drop and approached, hugging the man that he so wanted and kissed him.

It was nothing compared to what he dreamed, this time Riddle kissed back. And God could He kiss. Those warms lips on Harry's ones, made him completely forget himself and just want to feel more of him.

Tom's tongue touched Harry's lips that immediately open them allowing the older entrance.

–MaWH–

Harry casted tempus it was midnight exactly, he entered home. Sirius was at the door ready to freak out.

"Where was you? You know how worried I was?"

"You said midnight, it's midnight."

Sirius opened his mouth but close it again and he started to smell and then he blushes.

"Oh… tell me that you did the contraceptives spells."

Harry blushed. 'Right, Sirius is an animagus.' Harry takes his hand to his hair scratching the back of his head, ashamed. "I…"

"HARRY! I thought that I had taught better than that. How could you do that with anyone? And without protection? Are you trying to…"

"SIRIUS." Sirius become quiet, stopping pacing and looked at Harry. "It was not anyone." Sirius eyes widened. "Yes, He… saw my wish at the party and… do you think it's possible for him to love me? Even if he's not the same Tom? Oh Sirius he was so tender… and rough…"

Sirius coughed. "Too much information Harry."

Harry blushed. "Sorry. Do you think it's possible?"

"Well" Sirius started, embracing Harry with one arm and taking him to his bedroom, his hands on the small of Harry' back. "He had you in his power for an hour and…"

"What time it was when I left?"

Sirius stopped to look at his godson. "Nine fifteen, why?"

"So it was three hours and fifteen minutes… I only stayed at the disco for fifteen minutes…"

Sirius lost all blood from his face. "Oh… well… so… he-e ha-ad yo-u fo-or thr-ee ho-urs and… and didn't kill you did he? He only de-deflou-rated you, didn't he?" he asked awkward while recapitulating the walk to the bedroom.

"Yes he only laid me on desk and pounded into me rough like there was no tomorrow while he kissed me and touched me as if I was made of porcelain."

Sirius almost fell on the stairs, embarrassed. "Harry! That's…"

"Too many information?"

"Bath now! See if you take all of him off you. We don't want the others to find ought now, want we?"

Harry laughed but obeyed. Entering his bedroom and going to his private bathroom. The water felt good against his body, his back arched from the brutality that the other had claimed him as his own. Harry smiled against the wall. Yes he belonged to the dark lord, and he wouldn't change that on the world.

He had to thanks Snape for that, if it wasn't him, Tom had never won is old body back.

"I'm sorry Sirius…" Harry looked at his left hand where the gaunt ring was on his ring finger. –People will found ought one way or another.–

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was laying naked on Voldemort desk while the older man, the man that he loved, standing against him and his cook was inside the younger and said younger' legs wrapped around the older. They were both patting and tired, but no one wanted to move, it was too good to be like this. Voldemort was still dressed, he had merely let his pants and underwear fall at his foot, while he was fucking his younger lover.

–Tom?–

Tom looked at the boy, smiling. –Yes my love?–

–I love you.–

–Thank you.– Harry smiled and looked to the ceiling. Suddenly his hand was being picked, his left hand. –Make a wish.–

–Why would I? You already gave me what I wanted.–

–Just make it.–

Harry looked to those red eyes. –I wish… for peace, to be able to be with you forever and no war in between.–

The older laughed. –You ask littler.– Harry sat blushing, making that the older cook got out of his insides, making him feel hollow. –And if that you just killed Voldemort.–

Harry frowned looking at his lover. –What?–

His hand was taken into the front of his face and a ring was on his finger. Harry eyes widened.

–Go home, my Harry. The war and I are yours.– "Decide nicely."

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Harry smirked. He already had decided. He would ask Tom to come back as Tom and they would marry and together they would become politicians. They would change the world so the light and the dark wizard would both be happy and Harry and Tom wish would be full field.

An immortality to accomplish that didn't seem so lonely now that Harry finally had the one that he loved for himself and tomorrow when people open the diary prophet they would see Harry and Tom dancing together and they would see that those too are made to be together.

'Make a wish Harry.' Said a voice on his mind, that Harry recognized as the man that he loved. He smiled and answered.

'I want Tom Riddle for all the eternity.'

'I'm already yours.'

**The End!**

* * *

Hi

So… what did you think? If I'll get enough reviews asking I make it on Voldemort pov

I hope you like it, animefanreader402.

Until next time

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
